<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Itachi gets a spanking by slit_wrist_shisui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467428">Itachi gets a spanking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slit_wrist_shisui/pseuds/slit_wrist_shisui'>slit_wrist_shisui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slit_wrist_shisui/pseuds/slit_wrist_shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Itachi gets spanked by Madara. Itachi gets corrected from his misbehavior. Itachi is 15 and is a troublesome teen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi was at home, he got suspended from school for talking back to the teacher and almost starting a fight with the teacher. Mikoto went to pick him up since Fugaku was working. Mikoto can also be strict. </p>
<p>While driving home, Mikoto told her son that he's grounded and they would have a serious talk with his father. She even took Itachi's phone. Itachi madly walked upstairs to his room giving his mother a glare. </p>
<p>Itachi was in a bad mood all day. He then heard the front door open from downstairs and he thought it was his father.</p>
<p>"Oh great" he said.</p>
<p>But it wasn't his father. There was a familiar voice he had heard from a long time ago. He couldn't make out the words from what this man was talking about. He then heard footsteps coming close. Then his door opened. Itachi was sitting on his bed and looked at where the man was standing.</p>
<p>"Been a long time, huh, Itachi" Said the man with long dark hair with his bangs covering on of his dark black eyes and crossing his arms looking disappointed. He was wearing a white t-shirt and some black jeans.</p>
<p>"Madara Uchiha" Itachi said. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Hmpf, what happend at school today?"</p>
<p>"That's none of your business"</p>
<p>"Oh really...that's no way to talk to your uncle who you haven't seen in about a year or two" Madara smiled.</p>
<p>"I don't care, what are you doing here anyway"</p>
<p>"I'm here to talk to you, now answer my question" Madara dropped his smile and looked directly at Itachi. "Tell me, or I'll stay here all day waiting for your response"</p>
<p>Itachi sighed, he looked at Madara and opened his mouth "Mr. Hatake was bothering me, I wasn't in the mood to talk. He kept insisting on me to answer the question. He then humiliated me in front of the class by saying if I need help getting the rat out of my tongue. He then blamed me for no reason cause of me supposedly shoving the book back in the shelf. So I got up tired of him and I yelled at him"</p>
<p>"What a stupid excuse" Madara said sternly. "Your father will be very disappointed of you for your immaturity and how you dealt with that situation. You just humiliated the Uchiha family!"</p>
<p>"Shut up! I already heard that from my mother and I don't have to hear it from you. Stupid old man"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Madara closed the door behind him and stood in front of the boy. "Don't you know how long it's been? Huh!"</p>
<p>"N-no"</p>
<p>"Exactly, while you stayed in here moping around I had to go talk to your teacher. Your story is a fake! He told me that you were defiant and that you wouldn't sit down when you were asked to!! You should never-"</p>
<p>"You weren't there when it happend! You don't know-" Itachi was then back handed in the face.</p>
<p>"Don't talk over me! And listen!"</p>
<p>Itachi was pissed off, this man wasn't helping. He held onto his throbbing cheek. </p>
<p>"Your teacher told me everything and I know Kakashi, he would never lie"</p>
<p>"I don't care! Leave now!"</p>
<p>"No, your going to earn your punishment. Stand up!"</p>
<p>Itachi glared at him furiously. "No!"</p>
<p>"Now! Or it'll be hard on you!"</p>
<p>"Fuck you!"</p>
<p>"What!?"</p>
<p>"You heard me you motherfucker!" Itachi seethed. He hates Madara.</p>
<p>Madara chuckled. "I want you to stand up and try to hit me. Come on. Do it. I'll let this slip"</p>
<p>Itachi had thoughts. He wasn't sure if Madara was trying to trick him. His thoughts were interrupted when Madara shoved Itachi to his bed.</p>
<p>"Fight back!"</p>
<p>Itachi looked at him and punched him in the chest. It felt hard.</p>
<p>"You're weak! Do it again!"</p>
<p>Itachi punched him harder on the chest. Madara grabbed the boy's arm and pulled it making the boy fall to the wooden floor. Itachi fought. Madara then went on top of the boy's back, pulling up his black shirt and pulling down his pants. Itachi gasped and tried to get the man off. Madara grabbed a hold of the boy's wrists with one hand and then kept pulling on his jeans. Itachi was trying to hit Madara with his heels. But the man got up while he kept the boy's wrists behind his back and kept tugging on his pants off.</p>
<p>"Stop!!" Itachi protested.</p>
<p>Itachi's pants came off and then his boxers. Itachi can feel the air flowing at his exposed pale lumps. He knew what was going to happen and so he went swinging his legs.</p>
<p>Madara sat on the boy's legs and smacked his ass hard. The boy whimpered. Madara swatted his ass until it went red while the boy squirmed. Madara had a good hold of him.</p>
<p>"Get off me!! You fucking old man!!"</p>
<p>Madara kept smacking him.</p>
<p>"Don't speak to me like that!" </p>
<p>Itachi whimpered.</p>
<p>Madara then took his belt off. He folded his belt and smacked him hard. Itachi had tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh...mmnn!!" Itachi yelped.</p>
<p>After a while Madara stopped.</p>
<p>"Get up" Madara said as he put his belt back on.</p>
<p>"Y-yes sir" Itachi said. He weakly got up and quickly wiped the tears. He then pulled his boxers and pants on.</p>
<p>Madara was on the boy's bed and motioned him to come. Itachi went and sat next to the man not looking at him.</p>
<p>"Next time I hear about you doing this type of shit again your father won't be here, only I will and I wouldn't mind putting you in your place again" Madara smirked.</p>
<p>Itachi was mad.</p>
<p>"Hn, you cry too much"</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Let me know if y'all want more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Punishment aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the aftermath of the ass whooping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Madara had hit the boy, he left his room. The man didn't got to his house he stayed at his sister's house still. Madara had to stay for the week due to his probation. Madara was accused of stealing money from his job which wasn't entirely true but he didn't care, at least he had a break.</p><p>It was 3:47 PM and 10 year old Sasuke was home from school. He was moody today. His mother had explained what had happend to Itachi at school. Sasuke was shocked. How could his obedient older brother decided to cause mayhem at school? He didn't get it. But Sasuke really wasn't the one to ask questions though.</p><p>Today was supposed to be a special day for him and Itachi. He was hoping his older brother would take him to the park and play ball or any other activity. He also wanted to kinda vent to his brother about a few things ( he vents to his brother sometimes without noticing) but now he wasn't allowed to talk to him.</p><p>"Hello Sasuke" Madara said.</p><p>Sasuke didn't even notice his uncle was home. He didn't even see his uncle sitting on the couch watching television.</p><p>"Hey uncle Madara, long time no see" Sasuke said with looking confused.</p><p>"So how was your day?" Madara asked.</p><p>Sasuke went over to his uncle and sat next to him.</p><p>"It was okay I guess, nothing more"</p><p>"Hn, you sure had it well, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, anyway how's Itachi?"</p><p>"Oh...well him, he's just in a bad mood"</p><p>"Oh, I see, my mother told me what had happend"</p><p>"Oh she did? Well how do you feel?"</p><p>"I'm just wondering what could've cause him to be so mad today. I feel like I'm responsible"</p><p>"Oh Sasuke, it's not your fault. The boy is growing and he needs to learn"</p><p>"You think I should talk to him?"</p><p>".....I suggest that you leave him be"</p><p>"I see" Sasuke got up and left to his room upstairs. He tossed his backpack on the floor and went to Itachi's room. He put his ear against his brother's door, he wanted to hear if his brother was crying or sleeping. But he heard nothing. He then opened the door a little to speak inside. Itachi was sitting on his desk doing his homework.</p><p>"What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi said without looking at his younger brother.</p><p>"I just wanted to see how you're doing"</p><p>"....I'm doing fine" he looked over his shoulder looking at his brother.</p><p>"What happend to your face?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it, can you please leave? I have work to do"</p><p>"I wanted to ask you if you can help me with my homework"</p><p>"I'll help you later, now leave me be, I'm not in the mood to talk, forgive me"</p><p>"That's fine, I understand" Sasuke closed the door and went to his room going on his phone. He went to his Instagram and saw a video that Hidan had posted. In the video it showed Itachi face to face with the teacher and yelling at him. Itachi looked really aggressive. Mr. Hatake had to call security to get him out of the class.</p><p><em>"Big brother"</em> thought Sasuke.</p><p>The video was titled '<strong>LOL emo boi finly snaps!! hahah!! Bess skool dey XD</strong>' (LOL emo boy finally snaps!! hahah!! Best school day XD)</p><p>That damn Hidan. Sasuke didn't even know why he even followed that dumb teenager.</p><p>Mikoto was cooking and she had Itachi's phone in her purse. She thought it was her phone that kept vibrating but it wasn't. She put down her pot and walked over to her purse which was on the kitchen table. She picked up her son's phone and looked at the Instagram messages. It said, "<strong>Yo Tachi! U good? Retard posted this video, you look out of it man</strong>" Message was sent from '<strong>@Bomberboy_12</strong>' She then read the next message. "<strong>Haha!! Cught u on video dumass! U sur put on a sho!!</strong>" Message was sent from '<strong>@Jashin_is_god</strong>' She then read other messages. Shisui even texted Itachi about the video. The video was posted everywhere. Shisui's text read, "<strong>Hey Itachi, if you want to talk please text me back. I saw the video and I wanted to know if you're doing well</strong>" </p><p>Mikoto couldn't access her son's phone because it was locked. So she went on her phone and called Shisui's mother who is her cousin. She asked his mother if she can talk to Shisui but Shisui wasn't home, he was at his soccer practice. So, Mikoto told her she she can have his phone number. Shisui's mom gave it to her. Mikoto texted Shisui asking him if he can send her the video and telling him that Itachi was grounded and had his phone taken away. After a while Shisui replied with the video which he downloaded from Instagram. Mikoto watched it. Her son was very angry and immature. She saw that her son refused a task and was speaking profanity to the teacher.</p><p>"Madara, can you come here for a second?"</p><p>Madara got up from the couch and turned off the television. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Did Itachi explain to you the truth on what had happened?"</p><p>Madara chuckled "Of course not, but his teacher surely did tell me everything"</p><p>"Look at what Shisui sent me"</p><p>Madara looked at her phone where the video played. He watched it and was surprised.</p><p>"Oh my god! That boy really was not having it! He really was going to do something so stupid!" Mikoto gasped out.

</p>
<p>"Don't worry Mikoto, I understand how you feel. But I already disciplined the boy. Can't believe someone filmed it"</p><p>"Fugaku" Mikoto thought of him. "Wonder what he's going to think of Itachi"</p><p>"He'll give him the disciplining areas" Madara said.</p><p>Dinner came. Sasuke told Itachi that dinner was ready and Itachi said he'll be there.</p><p>Sasuke was at the table then Madara, Mikoto and Fugaku. He was in a bad mood due to his son and that video being posted everywhere. </p><p>Today's meal was spaghetti, Sasuke's favorite. </p><p>"Sasuke, where's Itachi?" Mikoto asked.</p><p>"He said he's coming"</p><p>"I don't think he's going to come eat" Fugaku said.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll go get that boy" Madara got up from his seat and walked towards the boy's room.</p><p>Itachi was still at his desk. He was working on his assignment.</p><p>"Sasuke, I already told you that-"</p><p>"Hurry and come eat! We're all waiting for you!" Madara grabbed a hold of Itachi's arm and dragged him downstairs.</p><p>Itachi looked away at the eyes that stared at him. He then sat on the chair and began to eat slowly. He didn't look at his father even though he knew his father stared angrily at him. </p><p>It was silence at the dinning table.</p><p>"How long would you be staying with us, Madara?"</p><p>"For about a week. Things need to be settle at my job at the moment"</p><p>"Ah I see. Are you thinking of joining other jobs if you get fired?"</p><p>"No. They can't fire me" Madara chuckled.</p><p><em>"Yeah sure"</em> Itachi mumbled. </p><p>"What was that, Itachi?" Madara asked</p><p>"Oh it was nothing. Thanks for the food mother" Itachi gave his mother a fake smile. He got up and put his dish in the sink. He was about to walk to away from the uncomfortable dining room.</p><p>"Stop" Fugaku said.</p><p>Itachi stopped walking and didn't look back.</p><p>"Come back and sit down!"</p><p>Itachi turned around looking at the ground and walked back to the kitchen sitting in the chair.</p><p>Sasuke was uncomfortable seeing his father and Itachi. Good thing he finished eating. "Thanks for the food mother" Sasuke put his dish in the sink and walked back to his room. He didn't want to be inbetween the madness.</p><p>"What happend at school today?" Fugaku said with his rough voice</p><p>"........"</p><p>"Nevermind, what's with you today? What's with that stunt you pulled off? Speak!"</p><p>"I don't know"</p><p>"Pitiful excuse!" Madara said.</p><p>Fugaku looked over to Madara and then looked over to his son.</p><p>"Look at me when you speak! And don't drop the sir Itachi!"</p><p>"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what I was thinking. I just woke up in a bad mood today, that's all" Itachi said with his expressionless face.</p><p>There was silence. Mikoto picked up Madara's and Fugaku's plates and decided to wash them. </p><p>Fugaku glared at his son and got up. "Let's take this to the livingroom, you come too Madara and you too Mikoto" </p><p>They all got up and walked to the livingroom and sat on the couches. Mikoto, Madara and Fugaku sat together on one couch while Itachi sat alone one the couch in front of the elders.

</p><p>"What punishment did you receive?" Fugaku asked.

</p><p>"Being grounded, getting my phone taken away and getting hit"</p><p>"Why!?"</p><p>"For yelling at the teacher"</p><p>"Itachi, we all received a phone call and Mikoto found something disturbing. One of your classmates recorded you"</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"That's right, we all saw that show you pulled off"</p><p>"It's not my fault! I felt like I was being picked on!"</p><p>"Don't raise your damn voice at me!" </p><p>"Tch!" Itachi crossed his arms and glared at his father.</p><p>"Dont give me that look either. You on top of all your classes decided to put on a show and then make us Uchiha look bad because of your idiotic behavior! You not only got suspended from school you almost fought your teacher! Think about that!" There was silence. "Mikoto, can you step aside for a moment?"

"Sure thing honey" Mikoto went back to washing the dishes.

</p><p>"Father! Listen to me!"</p><p>"Shut it! I don't want to hear your excuses! Your grounded not only that, you will be on house arrest and would be watched by Madara. You are not allowed to be on your phone or watch television. You are going to help around the house and if I ever hear you disobey me your mother or your uncle I'll give you an even bigger punishment, understand?"</p><p>"....yes father"</p><p>"Good, now, what punishment did you receive from your uncle Madara?"</p><p>"...he...hit me"</p><p>"Madara?" Fugaku said as he looked over to Madara.

</p><p>Madara chuckled "Oh please, I spanked the boy for you Fugaku. I even gave him the belt" </p><p>"Itachi is that true?"</p><p>"....."</p><p>"Stand up and turn around"</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Do it!"</p><p>Itachi slowly got up and turned around.</p><p>"Take your pants off!"</p><p>"W-why?" He was surprised.

</p><p>"We're allowed to see! Now hurry up or I'll take them off of you!"</p><p>Itachi pulled down his pants and then his underwear. He made them see only half of his ass.</p><p>"All the way down! You bad child!"</p><p>Itachi did as he was told. Fugaku and Madara stared at his red ass. Madara chuckled.</p><p>"See, i corrected his misbehavior" Madara said.

</p><p>"Pull your pants back on and go to your room you insolent boy! If I hear more of your misbehavior you would get more than a spanking!"</p><p>"Y-yes sir" Itachi walked upstairs. 

Sasuke heard everything. He was surprised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>